Inkfated
by SomedayIWillGoToNeverland
Summary: Arizona, was a girl who had powers such as: 1.Electricity, 2. Lava and fire But until she meets Dustfinger, her ONLY focus on her powers, will change. Sorry it isn't a better summary :/
1. Life on the edge

Her name was Arizona. After a state. Lived in an old cottage. That 'twas falling apart. But, now? New beginnings.

Arizona, stumbled upon a log. She winced. She was running away from home. From her mother who was emotionless, to her crazy aunt who spoke of "Magical castles burning down to ash in Ancient Egypt." Crazy right? She didn't quite know where on earth she would go, but it would be somewhere nice. Normal. Peaceful. Now, she dragged herself off of the log, and studied her surroundings. The sun was beginning to set. She had to find shelter. She had a hefty bag on her shoulders containing a flashlight, some matches, a tent (No joke) , a pocket knife, and a bottle of water. She had to admit, it wasn't the easiest thing to do, to hunt. But she had to. She began setting up her tent, and pitching it. _How on earth do I have the nerve to run away? _She wondered, as she was finishing pitching the tent.

***An hour later...***

Arizona was playing with matches. _Obviously_ she wasn't supposed to, but she found the fire interesting. _Very_ interesting.


	2. 3 extraordinary powers, and a fire eater

Then, it happened. Outside, it was raining. Pouring. Thundering. She went outside, _oblivious_ to the flames that were spreading in the grass. She watched in amazement as a lightning steak flashed, coming..closer? She stood in place. But she screamed in agony and pain when flames engulfed her in their wrath. When a volcano erupted, and the lava trapped her, and when... The lightning striked her, she blacked out.

When Arizona woke up, she found lava in her shoes, and hair, and all the same, fire. She felt electric sparks fly through her body, and an incredible heat surround her. _B-but shouldn't the lava kill me? A-and the fire? A-and the-the l-lightning?_ But Arizona knew one thing for sure. She was alive, with unbelievable powers. She began messing with her powers. She thought about her tent as she gazed in awe at the fire ball, as it took form into her tent. She made the fire take form into many things, at first it hissed with disgust, but when she practiced with lava, the fire worked with the lava perfectly. Then, she practiced with the electricity. The electricity, alarming as it was, whispered, _Only 1000 watts._ Arizona gasped. The-the electricity could talk to her?! But only then did she realize so could the fire and lava. She still practiced her powers, and each success, she praised the fire, or the lava, or the electricity. She stopped when hunger claimed her. What would she eat? How? She glanced at her pocket knife. At the stars above, and sighed. Something rustled in the leaves, and instinctively, she clutched her knife. She saw a man with sandy blondish-red hair, along with a long fainted green coat, just staring at the sky. _Should I take cover? Wait, no. I can't! He's sure to hear me!_ Arizona gulped. She was doomed. But then the man did something. Something incredible. Despite her fear of being caught, she watched in awe as the man whispered to fire, joking with it, and humming to it softly. He made fire-sparks fly, and little fiery flowers. When Arizona shifted, he suddenly took his gaze off of the fire, just to glance at Arizona questionly. "Heavens above, what might a young girl like you be doing out here, in this bitter cold?" Reluctantly, Arizona spoke up. "It isn't cold." He raised an brow, and put out the flames. "Where do you come from?" He asked, and turned to Arizona. Arizona paused. "Er, um I'm just a traveler..." The lie made the electricity scold her, under it's breath. She heard another rustle among the trees. Dustfinger stood up. "I-"

"SHH!" He whispered. Out of nowhere, a man with a mustache, knife, and amulet around his neck, grabbed the man! "Basta!" The man gritted his teeth. "I thought you died when Capricorn died!" He hissed. Basta grinned. "Afraid not, Dirtyfingers." "Dustfinger." Dustfinger corrected, sarcastically. Arizona spoke up. "Who on earth are you?! Let him go, you beast!" Basta looked up at the girl hidden well among the trees. "You brought a _girl_ with you?" Basta asked, turning to Dustfinger. Dustfinger sighed. "She says she's a traveler, now let me go, or else I'll have no problem telling you more stories of the white women. Basta shuddered. Fear was clear in his eyes. Despite this, he put a knife to Dustfinger's throat. Arizona screamed, "NO!", even though she didn't know him, she didn't think he deserved to be killed. She practically fell out of the tree she was in, but caught her self on a vine. Dustfinger began setting fire to Basta's shoulders, and Basta yelped, letting him go. Instead, he snatched Arizona from the vine. "Let me go!" She screeched, and electricuted him worth of 346 watts. He was knocked out, cold. Instead of freaking out, a small grin of awe spread on his face. "You have an power of electricity?" Arizona grinned. "Yes, yes I do, up to 1000 watts!", she declared, remembering the electricity's whisper. "I also never get cold because the lava I have keeps me warm no matter how cold the tempature, and I have fire and lava powers like you." He was still staring in awe, when he replied: "I never said I had lava powers, but suppose you could teach me?" He sounded sincere. Arizona frowned. "Er, I don't really know if I'm able to teach you.. I can talk to the fire, electricity, and lava though." He sighed. Changing the subject, he said, "Have you ate yet?" Hesitantly, Arizona shook her head. "Well, not _too_ far, is a house, and I'm sure-" He paused. "A house?" Arizona interupted. "I'm sure that Meggie, Elinor, and Mortimer wouldn't mind a traveler to stay a night or two." He finished. "I don't go to random stranger's houses." She mumbled. "But you talked to a random stranger." He said flatly, and regreted it. Arizona fell silent. "I'll survive on my own." Once said, Arizona regreted it. _Arizona! How on earth can you survive off of a knife?_ Dustfinger raised a brow. "What's you're name?" Arizona gulped. "Arizona?" He nodded, and walked off, at his own pace. Arizona watched him until he became a dot in the distance. He certainly puzzled her. _I mean, he looks about 25, has blondish-red hair that falls to his shoulders, and plays with fire._ How puzzling is that? Well, not as puzzling as what Arizona's powers..

Dustfinger's POV (POINT OF VIEW)

"Mortimer!" Dustfinger cried, and Mortimer looked up, from his book binding. "Mm?" "Outside, there was this girl, Arizona, and Basta came again, and then he grabbed her, and she shot him with electricity, she says she can go up to 1000 watts, and she has lava and fire powers, and it was bitter cold out there, and she said she wasn't cold because of her lava keeping her warm, and she also said she's a traveler." Dustfinger hadn't sounded so excited since he had come back home, but here he was back at the Folchart's house, and actually _excited_. Mortimer went pale. "Dustfinger, I know that you've lied alot in the past but-" "Silvertongue!" Dustfinger interupted. "You go out there, and see for yourself!" Meggie was quiet, but was almost as excited as Dustfinger was. But she was also confused, because he had never been so excited before. Mortimer stood up. "Meggie, stay here, and if Elinor asks about where I am, tell her I went out for a little bit." He said. Meggie frowned. "Mo! I want to come, too!" But Mo shook his head. "You don't know what this girl is capable of, Meggie." He kissed her gently on the forehead. "I won't be gone for long." He assured her. Resa came out, and frowned. "I'll be back in a little bit, Resa, I just have to see something real quick." Resa looked hesitant, and kissed him. Don't be gone for long. Her eyes seemed to say. He nodded, and walked out the door, along with Dustfinger. Out to find the mysterious girl.


	3. To fancy Dustfinger

Arizona's POV (POINT OF VIEW)

Arizona was crying. _I'm not going to survive, am I?!_ She was resting on a fairly large tree branch, and she felt as if someones presence. _Is it Dustfinger?_ She wondered hopefully. She would love to watch his fire tricks. She was right. It was him! Except he was with another man with brown hair, and brown eyes. They were talking about something, and Arizona strained to hear. The electricity teased her fingers, almost tempting her to play with it, to boast of it's amazing power. But Arizona wouldn't. She wiped a tear. The lava whispered to her. _Arizona, don't hesitate! Just play with us. We mean no harm. _Although fire and lava mixed together quite well, they were born liars, craving mischief and mayhem wherever they went. They craved adventure, like no one else would. The electricity on the other hand, was very meticulous at times, and cautious. But if angered or annoyed to much, it lashes out it's anger, something that even Arizona couldn't control. Electricity also got very excited. Sometimes, it _would_ get out of hand. "Arizoooona!" She heard the man with brown hair and brown eyes call. Against her own will, she jumped off of the branch, and down to the ground. "What?" She asked. She saw the man with brown hair, and brown eyes gasp. "You never told me she was Tarzan's daughter!" He tried joking, but looked a little fearful. Arizona stiffled a giggle. Dustfinger cleared his throat. "Arizona, this is Mortimer, if you prefer, he's also called Mo." Arizona waved. "Hi Mortimer." All was silent, after those very words. She noticed Dustfinger was about as awkward as she was. "Er, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Dustfinger shook his head. "I told Sil-_Mortimer_ about you, and he wanted to know more about you." "Oh, um, actually, I'm supposed to be hunting right now, so.." She started, and felt like she was being observed as if she was a newly discovered species that everyone wanted to know about. Mortimer nodded, and stood there stiffly. Slowly, Arizona walked away, and went to a lake, and got a stick, and some string, tied the string to the stick, and fiddled with it, while constructing it to look like a fishing rod. At last, it was finished, and she took at her pocket knife to make the wooden "hook" sharp. She dug into the soil, until she found some worms, and yet, found Dustfinger's, and Mortimer's stare on her. She stuck the "rod" into the pond, and waited. Waited. Waited, and waited. She felt something yank on the stick. Hard. She yanked the stick out of the water, and glanced at her catch. A small fish, a bass. She got a great many of sticks, and piled them over one another. She tapped the sticks and a fire started. She heard Dustfinger laugh in admiration. She flipped it over with her hand and watched as lava and fire mixed pouring down her hand, and purring happily, in content. Electric shot out of her fingers, creating fireworks. She turned around, grinning. "Betcha can't do that, Dustfinger." She teased. He raised an brow. "I could- If you'd teach me." He said. Mortimer just stared in awe. Quickly, Arizona turned back to her fish, and took it off of the fire, and blew the fire out. She looked around, put it on a large leaf, and gutted the fish. Then, she ate it. She saw Mortimer grimace, when she finished, and washed her hands in the pond. She stood up. "Goodnight." She said, and gazed at Dustfinger for a moment. He looked questionaly, as if he thought that it was the strangest thing for a girl to be sleeping in a tree. But she climbed to the middle, to one of the largest branches, and stretched uncomfortably, on the branch, trying to sleep. The fire and lava danced around her, careful not to burn the branch, just leaving black marks of soot. Arizona heard Mortimer leave saying:"She's very unique, no lie." Only Dustfinger stayed. He sent a fiery fire-flake (much like a snow flake, but made of fire instead.), right to her face, wanting to see her reaction. She frowned, and then laughed softly to herself. She sent a fire-bubble, while when popped, there would be a message saying: _Really? Aren't you supposed to be walking home to your family by now? _She blew it, and it floated happily, down to where Dustfinger was playing with his own fire. He indeed popped it, and he saw the words before him. He sighed. "I would by now, but I don't want to go home to drama just yet." He said loudly, not sure if Arizona would hear him. "Oh." Arizona replied. She couldn't sleep, so she quietly crept down the branches. "You said you wanted to learn how to do fire like I can?" She asked, grinning. He smiled a faint smile. "Of course." So she taught him, and surprisingly, he caught on quick. She taught him how to send messages with fire-bubbles, and increased his fire-tolerance by 9857, from 6257. Arizona's fire-tolerance was 999,999,999. Her lava-tolerance was 293,385,299. Arizona helped Dustfinger have lava power, that went only to 593 degrees so far, but when she tried teaching him about electricity, the electricity refused to lend him some of it's power. It was 3:46 in the morning when Arizona finally fell asleep. She fell asleep in his arms, and although he felt very uncomfortable, admired her in everyway, and felt guilty about Roxanne's death, and his love for her, (although he didn't love Arizona), he was fond of her, and didn't leave her on the uncomfortable ground.

8:45 Sunday 24th 2012

Arizona stretched, and got up. She gasped when she realized she was in a fluffy bed, with everyone staring at her. "Hello?" She asked in a small voice. "How did I end up here?" She sat up, and a girl with blonde hair replied: "Dustfinger brought you here, when you fell asleep in his arms." She giggled. Mortimer elbowed her, and exclaimed, "Meggie!" "I-I fell asleep in his _arms_?" Arizona asked, blushing. "Yes, you did, Arizona, although Dustfinger says it was his fault, because he kept on asking u if you could teach him some fire tricks. But... That _is_ what happened... _right?_" He asked her, quite seriously. "Yes.." Arizona replied uncomfortably. Mortimer nodded. Meggie giggled to herself, and a woman with short hair shook her head. An old woman tsked. Arizona stood up, and played with some lava. "NO! DO NOT MESS WITH _LAVA_ WITH ALL MY NEWLY BOUGHT BOOKS, YOUNG LADY!" The old woman cried. Arizona stumbled backwards. She raised an brow. "I didn't mean to." Arizona said quietly. "Oh, heavens above! She raises that eyebrow just like Dustfinger does!" The old woman exclaimed. "I always have." Arizona mumbled quietly. The woman with short hair beckoned Arizona to her, and wrote down something. Arizona hesitantly walked to her, and read the note. _Don't mind Elinor. She just treasures her books, and even more now, since Capricorn's men burned them all. Just don't do that again. _The note read. Arizona nodded. "Well, we might as well get the girl breakfast, I'm sure she will be staying here a while." Mortimer said. Meggie walked to her, amused,and said: "Could _you_ show me some fire tricks? I would have asked Dustfinger, but he said I should watch you first." Dustfinger must have heard, because he winked at Meggie. "Er, well, I suppose..." Meggie smiled, showing off her dimples. "Okay!" She ran outside. When Arizona met her, Meggie said: "Your powers are _really_ cool. I mean, all I can do is read people out of books, like Mo." Arizona's eyes widened. "You can actually _do _that?! That's amazing! Could you show me sometime?" Meggie blushed at all the attention. "I suppose so." So, Arizona showed Meggie some of her power, as Dustfinger practiced what Arizona had taught her. "MEGGIE! ARIZONA! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Elinor shouted, in her odd, loud voice. Meggie came running, and so did Arizona did too, and almost slipped, until Dustfinger caught her. "Careful!" He scolded her. She gulped. "Sorry, Dustfinger." She mumbled. His very touch sent electric sparks through her body in such a way, she winced. She sat down to blueberry pancakes dribbled with maple syrup dashed with carefully sliced strawberries, and a hint of brown sugar on the very top. Her mouth watered. She didn't even take a moment to slice it. She stabbed it with her fork, and stuffed it into her mouth. She noticed Elinor was eyeing her in disgust. "Heavens above, where are you're manners, young lady?!" "As a matter fact.. Do you _have _manners?" Elinor rambled on. "She's hungry, Elinor, what do you _expect_?" Dustfinger broke in, in defense, not to mention, much to Elinor's disgust. Elinor turned up her nose, and Arizona ate far much slower that usual. She did not want to hear Elinor complain and yap anymore. After she finished, Elinor took her dish, and Meggie went to the library to read a book. Arizona went outside, and followed Dustfinger. She made a fire-bubble, and sent it to him. _Is Elinor usually this annoying?_ It read, and Dustfinger laughed. He sent a bubble her way and when she popped it, it read: _Always. _Arizona smiled, and shook her head. She gazed at him, who was smiling to himself about something. He caught her gaze, and he looked down fiddling with his new lava abilities. Arizona's heart raced. _Arizona! Don't look at him that way! He'll get the wrong Idea! _But it was too late. Her action, was something she couldn't take back. He looked at her, for sometime, and went back to his fire, and lava shaking his head.

Dustfinger's POV (POINT OF VIEW)

_Darn it Dustfinger!Stop staring at the girl like that! She doesn't... Well you know, fancy you! And you shouldn't fancy her like you do! Roxanne is the only one you supposed to love! Roxanne, damn it! _

Arizona's POV (Point of view)

"Dustfinger?" Arizona asked him quietly. "Are you.. Okay?" Dustfinger looked up, alarmed. "I'm..fine, princess." _Princess?!_ Arizona nodded, disbelievingly. _He's actually kinda cute when he's confused. Wait... WHAT?! HOW COULD I SAY THAT?!_ Arizona began blushing, and said: "I'm, er, gonna go inside, er, yeah..." Dustfinger stood up. "So soon?" He asked. "Yeah..." Arizona mumbled, and walked inside, quickly.


	4. Could it be love?

20 minutes later...

Arizona came back out, and walked to the woods. When she arrived, she found Dustfinger staring at the water. Where _she_ had fished. _Does he love me like I love him? _Arizona was watching him. "Dustfinger?" She asked him quietly. He turned around, looked her up and down and asked, "What now princess?" Arizona changed her question, to the question she had now. "Dustfinger, why do you call me... princess?" He sighed. "I.. just do." He lied. Arizona knew he was lying. But she said nothing. She sat next to him, and this alarmed him, because he shifted uneasily. "Dustfinger." She said again, and he shook his head. After the long silence, Arizona began humming softly. The fire swayed with her rhythm. Dustfinger watched her, and a small smile played on his lips. Arizona noticed, and grinned. Time seemed to stand still, and she turned, trying to act as if she were distracted from something else. But she turned once more, back to his eyes, at first seeming almost..cold.. After a while though, there seemed to be happiness instead of that coldness. She was still looking into his eyes, trying to see them reveal all of the answers to her questions. But they didn't. Instead, her fire and lava revealed themselves to him formed into to humans. One was her, and Dustfinger. Arizona gasped, and squinted. Then the fire kissed the lava. Arizona stood up and gasped. "I-I didn't do that. The-The fire and lava, or a-atleast mine, is quite mischeivious." She stuttered. He looked really startled. He looked at Arizona and back at the giggling fire and lava. He heard them laughing just as she did. Arizona felt _very_ uncomfortable, so uncomfortable that she found herself backing away. Dustfinger spoke up. "That.. Was quite a.. performance. I.. suppose you haven't quite trained your.. fire and lava yet?" Arizona shook her head, blushing as red as a cherry. "I suppose not." She smiled weakly at him, and then said. "Er, Dustfinger? I don't really know how you.. er, feel... but I think you should know that.. I, er.. kinda er.. like you more than a.. friend?" It came out as a question, and Arizona's breath hitched in her throat. She saw a million expressions flash on Dustfingers face. Here were only _some_. (In order)

1. Shock

2. Confusion

3. Regret

4. Frustration

5. Hope

6. Hesitation

Arizona stood there hopefully, and yet she said: "Nevermind, I-I shoudln't have said that. I-I'm sorry. Besides, I'm _far_ too young for you. I-I'm-" before she could finish, he kissed her. It was quick, and he backed away, with Arizona just staring at him, hardly breathing. She looked at him, and at her feet, and smiled. "I love you too."


	5. Truth be told

2 seconds later...

Arizona smiled at Dustfinger. He smiled back. So it was true, they both loved each other. Now there was a slight age difference. She was 15. Didn't seem like it, did she? Well, innocence goes a long way. Besides, the age difference was only.. Say, 10 years... It's not _that_ bad. But now, Arizona walked a bit closer, and electricity bounced off her fingers, teasing her again. She leaned in, and kissed him, and electricity shot right through his body, creating a tingly feeling, and accidently, fire escaped from her, and made him quite warm from the bitter cold that would probably _never_ end. Apparently, the fire didn't expect this, and tried to escape. Arizona broke away,and blushed. Her fire returned, and hid. It seemed that the fire/lava was two misceivious little boys, and the electricity was a shy, but mysterious young girl. Or atleast, that was Arizona's aspect. Arizona now looked at Dustfinger, and smiled weakly. "Where did you learn to kiss?" He asked jokingly. She shrugged thoughtfully. We should be heading home now. Arizona said, and Dustfinger agreed.


	6. Home is where the heart is

When everyone was home, the Arizona was biting her lip, trying to appear about as nonchalant as ever. Meggie reading a book. Resa was washing the dishes. Mortimer was binding. Elinor was chatting away about "Magical castles burning down in Ancient Egypt." With this, Arizona felt a sudden pang of homesickness. Thats exactly what her Aunt had said. She managed to shake it off with a frown, and sighed. As always, Dustfinger was outside, practicing fire and lava mixed together. When she walked outside, he grinned. "And to think, I thought you wanted to listen to Elinor." Arizona laughed. "Oh gosh, not in a million years!" She smiled at him, and her electricity shot right through her fingers and upon a flower. He picked the flower up, which earned him _only_ 4 watts. "Dustfinger?" Arizona asked particularly uncomfortably. "Whats wrong, princess?"He looked up, and into her eyes. She blushed mildly. "How are we going to hide our.. love? I'm sure that Mortimer and Elinor would freak out if they knew you and I-" Dustfinger sighed before she could say anything more. "That is going to be hard, I wouldn't make you do something if you didn't feel comfortable with it, you know that.." He reminded adding, "Later." He hated putting her off like that, but some things in love he couldn't explain. Then, there was Roxann. He had loved her so long, and he felt guilty for loving someone else._ Am I doing the right thing?_ He would wonder sometimes. Arizona gently brushed her finger tips with his, and said: " I love you", and smiled,because she knew she meant lookedup at her, at her beauty, and the incredible sense of magic that always surrounded her. "I love you, too, princess.' For a moment, they looked like they were about to kiss, but thought better against it. It was more of an forced action, to hesitate like that. "Dustfinger!" Mortimer called. "Meggie wants you!" Dustfinger got up, and cracked his knuckes. He walked into the house, while Arizona stood there alone. Her fire whispered to her._ You're boring, can we have some fun now?_ Arizona gasped and then rolled her eyes. "Please!"_ And how can you like that older guy? We kneww it was coming... Thats how we predicted it!_ With this, the fire and lava snickered. Arizona sighed, and stood up to go inside. Inside, Dustfinger was laughing with Meggie. Arizona smiled. He seemed so happy here. But what about his other world? Didn't he miss it? Arizona walked upstairs, to find Mortimer binding books as usual. "Hi Mortimer." She said. He jumped, and caught his breath. "A-Arizona!" He cried. Arizona laughed, grinning ear to ear. She went downstairs once again, and Meggie was now _really_ laughing. Apparently, he was telling her stories of Basta's childhood. Elinor was humming softly to herself, and then she said, "Meggie! What do you want for christmas?" ""Books." was her reply..Elinor laughed. "Of course." "Arizona?" She asked. "Yes?" Arizona inquired. "What do you

want for christmas?" Arizona started grinning the most misheivious look ever. Dustfinger looked up smiled, and shook his head. "By fire and fairies, here comes that look again." He teased her. "Either a prank book, or a taratula." She replied matter-of-factly. _"Really?"_ Meggie asked. Dustfinger raised an brow. "A tarantula?" "A tarauntula." Arizona conluded happily. Elinor shuddered. "Heavens above, there will be no such _thing_ in my house!" She cried. Meggie couldn't help from giggle, and stiffle she couldn't. Mortimer came downstairs with Resa by his side. "What about tarantula's?" He asked. Elinor wailed out: "It's Arizona! She wants a- tarantula!" Arizona nodded, enjoying this far more than she should have looked at Arizona, and back at Elinor again. "A tarantula?" "Those things bite, you know." Resa was laughing, shaking her head. "Come on Mortimer, why is everyone against tarantula's? Arizona asked. "Because they are simply _horrendous!_" Elinor cried. Arizona shrugged, and went upstairs.

Arizona was reading the book called, "The Little Princess." She was on chapter two. Dustfinger came upstairs and asked, "You _really_ want a tarantula,princess?" She smiled, nodding. He chuckled. Arizona sent flames dancing around him, and electricity. "Dustfinger, I wanna go to the inkworld." She said, and looked sincere. "My world?" He asked. "Your world." Arizona repeated. He looked at her, up and down. "You're not prepared, and it brings back- memories." He said it blandly, as if it didn't matter. Arizona scooted over to where he was, and looked him in the eye. "The past is the past, you gotta let go of it." She reminded him. "I'm sure if Roxann was alive right now, she would forgive you." Arizona was trying to reason with him, but he was stuborn like his fire. and he would always be. Arizona got up, and against her spite, walked away.


End file.
